Full Moon
by Winterstar07
Summary: What would happen if Firestar survived the battle of the Dark Forest. Find out know. What trouble is hiding around the corner, are the clans save. REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: **Firestar **Apprentice: **Winterpaw

**Deputy: **Brambleclaw **Apprentice: **Dawnpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather **Apprentice: **Heatherpaw

**Warriors: **Greystripe

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Brackenfur **Apprentice: **Wolfpaw

Squrrielflight **Apprentice: **Goldpaw

Lionblaze **Apprentice: **Pantherpaw

Foxleap

Iceheart

Sandstorm **Apprentice: **Lynxpaw

Millie

Birchfall

Sorraltail

Cloudtail

Brightheart

**Elders: **Longtail

Dappleheart

**Windclan**

**Leader: **Onestar

**Deputy: **Ashfoot

**Medicine Cat: **Thistlenight

**Warriors: **Crowfeather **Apprentice**: Bearpaw

Nightpelt

Polarstorm **Apprentice**: Volepaw

Breezepelt

Silvertail **Apprentice**: Tailpaw

Redbelly

Creamfur

Tornear **Apprentice**: Finchpaw

Willowtail

Frostclaw

Rosetail

Mossclaw

**Queens: **Daisypelt

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**: Blackstar

**Deputy:** Tawnypelt

**Medicine Cat: **Flamewhisker

**Warriors:** Tigerheart **Apprentice: **Treepaw

Nightclaw **Apprentice:** Fogpaw

Coldheart

Rabbitpelt **Apprentice**: Darkpaw

Lightningtail **Apprentice: **Duskpaw

Greypelt

Pebbletail

Apepelt

Appleclaw

Icefang **Apprentice:** Skypaw

Greenfang

Hawkfeather

**Queens:** Snowbird

Leopardtail

**Elders: **Nightpelt

**Riverclan**

**Leader: **Mistystar

**Deputy: **Blueclaw **Apprentice: **Barkpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Willowshine

**Warriors:**Pebbletail

Pinefoot

Fishstorm **Apprentice: **Flamepaw

Mudpelt

Gingerfoot

Darkeye

Falconstripe **Apprentice:** Longpaw

Talonpelt

Morningtail

Wetclaw **Apprentice:** Streampaw

Silvertongue

**Elders: **Leapordheart

Twistedfoot

**Wolves**

**Alpha male - **Night

**Alpha female - **Hail

Spitz

Skyra

Hunter

Spark


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

A flame coloured tom bounded down from where he stood to meet the patrol that just come back through the thorn bush. There fear scent was strong he thought something must have happened.

"Firestar, we need to have a word with you now" a broad shouldered dark tabby tom commanded. With a flick of his tail Firestar led them up to the high ledge and into his den.

"Yes Brambleclaw, what is it" Firestar questioned. At first none of the patrol wanted to say but it was Lionblaze that spoke up. "W-Wolfs" he managed to get out. "Wolfs, I wonder what they're doing so far away from the mountains, never the less we need to let the clan know of this". All cats followed Firestar to the edge of the high ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gavor beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a few sunrises since the clan heard of the wolves, the border patrols were stepped up but none saw any signs of them apart from there fresh scent. Leaf bare was upon them with force this time with prey scarce, all cats started to worry if the wolves would hunt them down. "That's it I cant take it anymore" Lionblaze said louder than he anticipated. He knew that if any cat knew about this creatures it would be Jayfeather.

Jayfeather was in the store sorting through the herbs when he heard the bramble screen of the medicine den brush against a pelt. "Jayfeather, have Starclan shown you anything about these wolves". "No they haven't, although I wish they did, anyway if they did Firestar would be first to know" Jayfeather mewed back. "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gavor beneath the high rock for a clan meeting" Firstar waited for all the cats to gavor around them, their bold eyes penetrating his pelt. "It is time to hold a much needed ceremony today. Pantherpaw, Lynxpaw step forward". Both apprentices stepped forward eager to earn there warrior names. "It has been hard after the battle of the Dark Forest but we still strive. I Firestar leader of Thunderclan call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I condemn them to you as warriors in there return". " Pantherpaw, Lynxpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life". "I do" they both said in unison. "Now by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names". Firestar jumped down from where he was until he stood face to face with the apprentices. "Pantherpaw from this moment on you will be known as Pantherflame. Starclan honours your bravery and intelligence and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan". Firestar rested his head on Pantherflames of whom gave the leader a respectful lick on the shoulder. "Lynxapaw from this moment on you will be known as Lynxheart, Starclan honours your strength and skill and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan". Firestar rested his head n Lynxheart of whom gave the leader a respectful lick. "Pantherflame, Lynxheart" the whole clan cheered. "As by tradition these warriors need to sit silent vigil and guard the camp in silence, they can do that tomorrow as they will be going to the gavoring tonight, with Lionblaze, Squrrielflight, Cloudtail, Winterpaw, Dawnpaw, Brackenfur and Sandstorm".

The time came to go to the gavoring, all cats gavored by the thorn barrier waiting for Brambleclaw. As soon as Brambleclaw reached the clustered cats, Firestar led them out towards Windclan terrority. They made sure they stuck to the two fox length restriction and before they knew it they had reached the tree bridge. All cats got along the tree bridge quickly and were the last to appear in the open space. As soon as Firestar reached his place on the tree the gavoring was started. "All is well in Riverclan, the prey is richer than it has been for the past moons of leaf bare and have one more apprentice Barkpaw". Mistystar finished with a nod to Onestar. "Not all is well in Windclan, we have lost two warriors, Dustyclaw and Beechpelt. We have reason to believe that a clan have killed them". With the tension growing Onestar nodded to Blackstar. "Shadowclan have also lost warriors and a apprentice, Sockclaw, Owlpaw and Dusktail. We believe that Thunderclan killed them as they are nearest our terriority and also Windclan". Firstar stepped forward neck fur bristling "My Warriors don't kill for the fun off it, have you any evidence that a Thunderclan killed these cats, NO!, Anyway a few sunrises ago a patrol found wolves living on the border, it could have been them to kill these cats. Enough of the bad news Thundercl…" Firestar was cut short by Blackstar, "how do you know it is wolves, Starclan haven't shown us anything". "Think what you say Blackstar, Starclan are full of wisdom but at times they don't have answers. I am going to the wolves tomorrow with some warriors, Mistystar, Onestar, Blackstar you are welcome to come as well, we will not fight yet". "Firestar`s right, I will go with you with Talonpelt, Falconstripe and Longpaw" Mistystar mewed. "Only because your mother was Thunderclan, I wont go but I will send a few warriors, Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, Icefang and Skypaw". Mistystar didn't react to Blackstar`s comment. "I will also join you with Frostclaw, Polarstorm and Volepaw". Onestar was last to say, "Good we meet at dawn tomorrow at my camp". With that all cats separated to go back to their clans.

"Lets all cats old enough to catch their own prey gavor beneath the high rock for a clan meeting", Firestar yelled as soon as they got back. "At sunrise cats from the other clans are coming here to go and confront the wolves, Shadowclan and Windclan have lost cats to these wolves. The cats that are going from Thunderclan are Brambleclaw, Dawnpaw, Lionblaze, Winterpaw, Sandstorm and myself, Greystripe you will be in charge", with that said all cats dispersed into there dens.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

The Dawn patrol just left, featuring Brackenfur, Wolfpaw, Iceheart and Foxleap. "What can you smell Wolfpaw" Brackenfur asked his apprentice. "Riverclan and Windclan coming this way" Wolfpaw mewed back. "Wolfpaw good, will you escort them to our camp please". With that said Mistystar, Talonpelt, Falconstripe and Longpaw came through with the Windclan cats ahead of them. "Onestar, Wolfpaw will escort you to our camp" Brackenfur mewed. "What don't you trust us to get to your camp" Onestar replied with a hint of growl. "We do trust you, its just that Wolfpaw would knows the safest route around the foxes" Iceheart replied defending her clan mates. The Windclan cats didn't look so certain but followed Wolfpaw to the camp, Shadowclan was already there. "Blackstar I thought you weren't coming with us" Firestar mewed before greeting the other two clans. "I know but we lost another warrior last night and I wanted revenge" Blackstar replied rather cool. "Greetings, Jayfeather is preparing the herbs and then we can go". Firestar told the others.

After all cats ate the herbs, they set off, quickly reaching the border with the wolves. "Hold on there are wolves close by" Falconstripe warned the others. With that said two wolves came out. "What are you mange-balls doing here" growled the bigger male wolf. "Spitz calm down, they aren't trespassing, what do you creatures want?" the smaller she-wolf asked. "Greeting we just want to talk to your leader, that's all" Mistystar mewed. "Fine but any trouble, you wont get out of this territory alive" Spitz warned, sending shivers down all the cats spines.

"Spitz, Skyra what is the meaning of bring these pests" the alpha male said. "Forgive us please Night, but they asked to talk to you and Hail". Night led all the cats into his den with his mate Hail bring up the rear. "Right what do you pests want with our pack" Night questioned. "Night, I assume, we just wanted to ask you whether you have had any of our cats" Firestar asked Night as confidently as he could. "I can not answer that question for you flame coloured one" Night replied solomny. "That means that you have took our cats you mange-brain" Blackstar growled, neck fur bristling Blackstar leaped for the wolf only to be knocked a side by a huge paw. All cats stood there in fear as Blackstar lost his life. "Tigerheart it will be alright he still has more life's" Tawneypelt soothed her kit. "I'm sorry Tawneypelt, that was his last life, it seems that Starclan couldn't heel the claw mark down his side" Icefang replied. Neck fur bristling and back arched " beware Night this isn't the last you will hear of the clan cats, we will come and hunt you all down" Firestar spat, clearly outraged by loosing a fellow leader to one of the clans. Night shrugged this of. All cats went out of the den and left with the leaders carrying Blackstars still body.

Each cat returned to there individual clan apart from the leaders who were carrying Blackstars body back to Shadowclan camp. "Hey, there back" shouted a tom. Shadowclan cats filled the area, faces soon dropping when they saw Blackstars limp body. "He died with honour, like a true warrior, and tonight I will travel to the moonpool and retrieve my nine lifes, the new deputy will be Icefang".

"Thunderclan, Shadowclan have lost their leader Blackstar, and Tawneypelt will be travelling to the moonpool to retrieve her nine lifes" Firestar yelled. The whole clan fell silent in shock, finding it hard to believe that a strong leader had gone to star clan. "We will attack the wolves soon when we are all strong again" Firestar leapt down,


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys been caught up with tons of coursework, anyways on with the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

"Firestar, Brambleclaw what are we doing today" a very eager Dawnpaw asked. "We are going to test you against each other, in a series of tasks, before we go, have some fresh kill" Brambleclaw replied. With that a snowflake flittered down onto Firestars nose just as the dawn patrol was coming back thorugh the thorn barriar. Brambleclaw knew that it was a message from Starclan by the way his leader just suddenly froze solid. "What was the sign" Brambleclaw asked his leader. "A dawns light, a winters chill will rise above the four" Firestar asked with a hint of nervous in his voice as he knew nothing can be more powerful than having the power of stars in your paws. "What do you think it means" Brambleclaw asked, "I am not sure, but i think it has something to do with Cloudtails and Brighthearts kits" Firestar replied calmly.

"What do you reckon the tests are about" Dawnpaw asked her brother Winterpaw, before she took of a mouse from the fresh kill pile. "Probably about what we have learnt, jezz Dawnpaw even a kit has more common sense than you have at times" Winterpaw mewed back with a hint of humour. Dawnpaw ignored him and just carried on eating. Just has the two apprentices had finished eating, Firestar and Brambleclaw appeared. "Come on you two, we havent all day" Firestar meowed. With that the two apprentices got up and followed their mentors out through the thorn barriar.

"First is to see who can win the most fights out of you two, best out of three wins, claws sheethed" Brambleclaw explained to the apprentices. "I wont go easy on you, just because your my sister Dawnpaw" Winterpaw taunted his sister. "Dont worry, you dont have to as i am better than you" Dawnpaw retoted. Sand flew up everywhere where the two were battling with each other. Winterpaw had Dawnpaw pinned by the throat with his paw which had led to Winterpaw winning the first round. "Winterpaw wins the first round" Firestar stated. Before Winterpaw knew what was coming Dawnpaw swiped her paw against his muzzle, which led to Danwpaw winning. "Winterpaw, never stop focusing in battle as you never know what will happen, Dawnpaw won that round as Winterpaw would have been fazed or knocked out depending on the force" Brambleclaw told the two. The next was won by Dawnpaw again and the last by Winterpaw. "Thats enough battling for one day, next we want to see who the best hunter is, we will watch yu but you wont see us" Firestar told the eager apprentices. With that the two sped of leaving their mentors covered in dust. "You have untill sunrise" Brambleclaw shouted after them.

It wasnt long before both apprentices came back to the hollow with their prey. Winterpaw had a squrrial and 3 voles while Dawnpaw had a sparrow, 3 mice and a vole clamped between their jaws. "Wheres Brambleclaw" Dawnpaw asked worridly. " I dont know maybe we out to track him down" Firestar suggested. Just as they were about to go Brackenfur and Wolfpaw came into veiw. "Brackenfur you and wolfpaw wouldnt mind carrying this prey back to camp would you" Firestar asked. "Off course not" Brackenfur replied, "you two have done well to get this much prey" he added to Winterpaw and Dawnpaw. Firestar followed the two apprentices as they started to track down Brambleclaw. It was Obvious that Winterpaw had his fathers keen tracking skills. "I can smell Brambleclaw down this fox hole" Winterpaw mewed to Firestar and Dawnpaw triumpitly. Brambleclaw pounced with claws sheethed out of the hole onto a very startled Winterpaw. "Haha, remember Winterpaw, surprise is the element that is key in battle aswell" Dawnpaw said while she laughed. "As toy have done good you two can have the first peices of fresh kill later" Firestar said. Their faces swelled up in pride to know that they have done so good.

"It has been half a moon since we confronted the wolves and now we believe that they have gone as we have not heard or scented them near our terriotry" Firestar yelled to his clan. "HOWWWLLLLLL" came an earsplitting howl. All the cats froze in terror as the howl ripped through the air sending their neck fur straight up. "Now what do we do, you daid they were gone when they are still obviusly here" Pantherflame yelled above the muttering cats. "You can ask any cat who patrolled them borders and they will tell you what i have just did, we wont fight as we are still weak from the battle with the Dark Forest and also keeping up patrols" Firestar answered calmly."There is sense in what Firestar has just said, it is true no cat has scented or heard them untill just now, but if we go into battle we will die for something that we could win when we are stronger" Winterpaw shouted so everyone could hear him. "What is this, it appears as if Firestar has manipulated his apprentice to protect him in times like this" Dappleheart sneered from outside of the elders den. "If it werent for Firestar you would still be a lost loner, and what he says is true, he speaks of knowledge and of what is best for the clan" Winterpaw retorted. Dappleheart never really liked Firestar even if he did safe her life and gave her a home, he just seemed different to her. Everyone was shocked of what came out of the apprentices mouth, it was if an elder cat had just spoken. "Enough of this, Winterpaw you speak wise for such a youngling, but this is something the clan needs to get use to themselves, they need to know to wait than do something that is mouse brained" Firestar meowed. With a flick of his tail the cats dispersed into their own little groups. "Big head" Dappleheart muttered under her breath, "Dont know why ii agreed to these ways, let alone change my name from sea". Longtail knew better and just ignored her as he knew nothing could change her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is set a few moons after the they heard of the wolves. **

**Please review guys it would be much appreciated.**

Chapter 5

"Firestar, Firestar the wolves are attacking the border patrol" Wolfpaw said panicky. "Berrynose, Lionblaze, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight will come with me, Winterpaw go and ask Shadowclan for help and Dawnpaw Windclan". With that all cats ran after Wolfpaw to help the troubled patrol.

Brackenfur and Cloudtail were battling fiercly with the one known as Spitz, Greystripe was sprawled out, with blood pulsing from a deep gash on his side. They were clearly out numbered, even though the help from Firestar's battle team. Firestar and Lionblaze pounced on top of the Spitz with the element of surprise, Brambleclaw, Berrynose and Squirrelflight were battling strongly with Hunter. None knew that Hail was waiting in the bushes for them. Brambleclaw was flung into the air with a massive swipe from one paw while Berrynose bit down hard onto the wolves hind leg, Squirrelflight was clawing away at it's huge snappiing jaws. "Firestar I found Dawnpaw with a patrol of Windclan cats and a patrol has come from Shadowclan" Winterpaw informed his mentor and leader. With the extra help the patrol steadily sent the wolves other the border and left them with a few scars to remember them by. "Spitz, Hunter what is the meaning of this retreat" Hail bellowed. "Sorry Hail but we were out numbered, if we stayed we would have been Hawk-food, it is wise to retreat for now" Spitz replied angrily at having to retreat. "Very well but for this you will go with out prey" Hail replied furiously. With that the three wolves ran in retreat from the pursuing cats.

Firestar ran other to his best friend. "Greystripe are you fit enough to walk back to camp with support" Firestar asked panic laced that he might loss his best friend. "Firestar you have been a great friend, and I enjoyed being yur deputy back in the forest, it is too late now for I have lost a lot of blood, remember I will always walk in your dreams and tell Millie I Love her" Greaystripe rasped in response. "No Greystripe you are not leaving, your talking like a mouse-brain". "Good bye old friend" with that Greystripe gave one last breath and fell forever still. "NOOOOO" Firestar screamed to the sky and the worlds beyond. "Firestar we are sorry for your lost" Tawnystar mewed grief-stricken as for Greystripe was a clan mate when she was in Thunderclan, Onestar also said his sorry for the lost of his friends friend. "Thankyou both of you for your help, the thanks of Thunderclan will go with you" Firestar replied, with a curt nod the two other clans departed. "Whats the damage" Firestar asked his clan mates. "Brambleclaw's got a broken leg and the rest just scratches and some have lost some blood" Wolfpaw replied. Firestar carried Greystripe back with the support of Squirrelflight.

As they made there way into camp all the warriors that were left behind came out of there dens wanting to know what happened but greif soon gripped them when they saw the lifeless body of Greystripe, Millie was heart broken. As there was no need to call the cats together Firestar yelled, "cats of Thunderclan, we managed to drive of the wolves, for now, we don't know when they will come back, only senior warriors will patrol that border. In the fight we lost Greystripe, he died like a true warrior protecting his clan, we couldn't have asked for someone better." Greystripe's body was laid in the centre of the camp ready for the vigil. "Brambleclaw you better get your leg checked out", Firestar told his deputy, without a word Brambleclaw steadily limped over to see Jayfeather. Before sunfall all cats were gavoured around Greystripe sending off there last fair wells, the only cat that wasn't there is Brambleclaw of which the clan understood.

"Firestar, Millie it is time for the burial" Longtail mewed with grief still laced within his voice. Sandstorm came other to her mate with a piece of fresh kill, "here eat this and get a good sleep" she told him. "Not untill I have checked on Brambleclaw" he replied. After finishing of his fresh kill Firestar made his way to the medicine cat's den. "Jayfeather it's me, Firestar, I have come to check on Brambleclaw". Jayfeather motioned for Firestar to follow him out of ear shot of the sleeping tabby tom. "Firestar, it's not good, he has broken his hind leg and wont be able to return to warrior duties let alone being deputy" Jayfeather replied with a hint of sorrow for the cat who he once thought was his father. "Thank-you Jayfeather" Firestar replied before backing out into the open and made his way up to high ledge. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather" Firestar yelled, thinking whether the situation in Thunderclan would elevate further. Cats gathered around mumbling what it would be. "Cats of Thunderclan, it is at sad times that we loss a trusted warrior and know Brambleclaw wont be able to return to his warrior duties let alone being deputy any more". "Brambleclaw, Brambleclaw" they all cheered. Cats murmured around, wondering who the next deputy would be, and what would happen of Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw will go to the elders, the next deputy of Thunderclan would be Foxleap"."Foxleap, Foxleap" the clan cheered as well as Brambleclaws earlier on. The Clan dispersed into there own little groups waiting for the patrols of which they would be doing. Firestar entered his den and circled his nest before sleep took other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry about the last chapter guys, it could have been better. Please review on how i can improve if it is bad. Again sorry for last chappy.**

A warm breeze swept through Thunderclan's camp ruffling the fur of those already up and waiting while Foxleap organised the patrols. In a den which was near highrock, a flame coloured tom and his mate were just stirring. Blinking sleep away from his eyes Firestar got up and looked at his mate, "Sandstorm i know times are tough, but dont you ever leave me" Firestar meowed to his mate in a gentle tone. "Me leave you, never. Firestar hnestly you must have birds for a brain" Sandstorm replied touched by what he just said but also worried all the same. With that said both cats walked together, pelts brushing out into the busy waking world of the camp.

"Foxleap, me, Sandstorm and Winterpaw are going hunting, also why dont you do some battle training with Dawnpaw" Firestar called other to his new deputy. Foxleap was young buut also spirited of which made him a great deputy. Winterpaw was already waiting for his mentor the the gorse tunnel patiently with his tail wrapped round his paws, only the twitching of his ear pertrayed that he was excited. As Firestar and Sandstorm approached, Winterpaw rose to his paws and followed them through the enterance of the camp. They headed towards the abanded twoleg nest silently with Firestar's tail entwined with his mates.

"Winterpaw why dont you see if you can find any prey in there and we look out here" Firestar told his young apprentice. "Yes Firestar there shall be a few mice in there i can smell them already" Winterpaw answered eagly. It wasnt long before Winterpaw was ut of earshot and stalking a mouse as it chewed a nut. Sandstorm turnt to face Firestar, until her eyes meet his before saying "Firestar i know im old compared to others but" before she could finish Firestar looked into her eyes as deep as he could and said "No Sandstorm you are not joining the elders yet, yes i know there are the wolves but you are still good at the warrior duties" "No flea-brain what i was going to say was im expecting kits" The seriousness evapourated from Firestar's eyes with joy dancing all around them. "Thats great news" Firestar exclaimed. Vole scent crossed their noses and both enetered the hunters crouch as one and slowly crept up on the unexpecting creature, Firestar saw a sqiurrel in the distanced and signaled with his ear to his mate that he would catch it. By sunhigh they had gavoured enough prey for the Clan and headed back to camp.

News swept through the camp of Sandstorm expecting their leaders kits within the next two moons. Winterpaw and Dawnpaw had made her a nest in the nursary. Both Sandstorm and Firestar sat on top of the Highrock with their tails entwined and their pelts brushing agaisnt each others. "Congrats" their clanmates were saying when they went past. Sandstorm let out a huge yawn and sleepily padded towards the nursury waving her tail to say night to Firestar. "Foxleap, ill be traving to the moonpool, you will be in charge untill i get back, i just need answers" Firestar told his deputy and also not wanting questions on why he is going there, luckly Foxleap just gave him a nod.

Firestar padded through the canapy of the forest, when he picked up a familar scent, it was deistant so he didnt worry about it, but the presance of someone near kept creeping up on him, it smelt like Shadowclan but at first he thought it was the last patrol marking the borders. A dark shadow swept up on him, swallowing like a hungry beast. "Whos there" a now desperate Firestar called, only to be answered by a rustling bush before a cat came out. "Tawneystar, What are you doing in Thunderclan Terriorty" Firestar asked politly to the once Thunderclan cat. "Traveling to the moonpool to" Tawneystar replied cooly. "Why dont we travel together as that is where i am going to" Firestar replied. with a breif nod both leaders set of again towards the moonpool in silence. It wasnt long before they reached the border with Windclan. Firestar remembered his old mate Onestar back in the forest, but since Onestar became leader they didnt seem to be close friends as they once was. "Look, there are two cats up there" Tawneystar exclaimed, Firestar bounded after her, close to her heels that dust was hitting his face. As they drew nearer it seemed that all the leaders were going to the moonpool tonight, strange that all us want to go there Firestar thought. "Greetings" he greeted Onestar and Mistystar after Tawneystar had grreted herself first. With that other with all four leaders padded in silence until they reached the mouth of the tunnel leading down to the pool. Firetstar went first, his paws slipping into those who walked before him, the other were hard on his heels, he could feel the warm breath of Onestar on his back. It wasnt long before the tunnel opened up and the pool came into sight, all leaders crouched around the edge and lapped up the water.

Firestar lapped the water and a darkness took other him, he couldnt move but a chill shivered up his spine, he opened his eyes to see Bluestar standing there along with Greystripe. Old friends bounded up to each otherand rubbed each others muzzle in a good gesture. "Firestar we know why you have come" Bluestar meowed. "I know Bluestar, the truth is i dont know how we can drive out the wolves, if we dont do nothing the clans will become extinct, but all clans forming Lionclan wont get rid of them, what are we to do" Firestar wailed like a lost kit. "Firestar remeber that prophecy you got about Winterpaw and Dawnpaw" Greystripe asked his friend. "Yes, but what is it of use to us about the wolves" Firestar asked. Another cat came into veiw a light coloured she-cat. "Father, the two prophisied are the ones who will defeat the wolves, that is for them to find out for themselves though" Firestar took in what his daughter just told him, but it wasnt helping, Frustration began to knaw at him from inside. "Cant you lot see, if four clans cant defeat them how are two apprentices going to do it" Firestar snapped at his former leader. "They are destined for great things, but they are stronger than the three, they have a special power of which they can only use, but only spirit, believe and will power will only help the others of all clans o defeat them" Bluestar meowed. The starry shapes of his former clanmates began to fade and cold stone became feelable beneth his paws.

Around the other leaders were just stirring and exited the cave one by one. "Did any of you get the answers you seek" Mistystar asked the others, of whom just nodded apart from one, "I know how we can defeat the wolves, it will not happen yet though, i will say more at the next gavouring in a few nights time, untill then" Firetstar told them and then they all departed and ran to there own terriortys and camps. Firetstar reached the enterance and clambered down the gorse bush, he nodded to Pantherflame who was on watch before heading to the nursury to check on Sandstorm. He poked his head in to see her curled up sound asleep, before leaving he whispered "I love you Sandstorm forever" and gave her a lick on the ear. The camp was quiet which always had that eerie feeling to the waking cat, Firestar entered his den, circled his bedding before laying down and going to sleep just as the dawn light was coming other the horizion promising another day being warm and dry.

**I really hope this was better than the last Chapter, i know it isnt long but i promise they will start to get longer untill next time folks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I promised I will try to make this chapter longer (well I hope it will be, Starclan bidding)**

It only felt like heart beats ago when Winterpaw closed his eyes before they were flung back open. He looked around wildly, confused on where he was. _This isn't the apprentice's den, it's a forest, but I'm in camp_ he thought to himself. He padded around cautiously not knowing what is behind anything. Before he knew it he was in a clearing with two cats in front of him, their pelting glittering from the stars that clung to their pelts, _I must be in Starclan, I must be dreaming or even that I am dead_ the thought hit Winterpaw like a weight.

"Greetings" a small brown tabby mewed to a shivering Winterpaw. "Do not be afraid young one for we have something for you" a bigger cat meowed. Winterpaw stepped forward until he was almost nose to nose with the two mysterious cats. "W…who are you" he managed to stammer. "I'm Bluestar and this is leaf pool" the blue cat, now known as Bluestar answered, Winterpaw less afraid now but confused on why they came to him instead of the medicine cats or his leader. Leafpool must of noticed this as so mewed "Winterpaw you and your sister are special, for you have the power to distort time and Dawnpaw has the knowledge from when time itself has started, between you two you can figure out a way to defeat the wolves" With that the two cats started to fade and mist started to whirl around his paws. "Wait" Winterpaw shouted but they were gone, only a small breeze lingered long enough to carry the words "It is your destiny, when you know a way you must tell until then we will train you in the ways of your powers". The mist got thicker until he couldn't see any more, next thing Winterpaw knew he was back in the apprentice den next to his sister.

Dawn was just approaching so Winterpaw decided to go out for some fresh air and two get his head around on what he has been told. He stretched his legs and arched his back, careful not to wake the others before padding out into the open. A bitter breeze ran through the air leaving signs that leaf-bare will soon be upon them. He made his way towards the barrier when he heard a cat, he froze on the spot but soon realised it was just Birchfall on guard. "Hey Winterpaw, where you going this early" Birchfall inquired. "Just going out for a walk" he replied hoping that Birchfall wont question him further, luckily he didn't he just gave Winterpaw a brief nod in acknowledgment. "Oh Birchfall if you see Firestar looking for me, can you tell him I will be at the lake" he called other his shoulder, but all Birchfall could do in response was a tired nod. Frost clung to the bright orange leafs turning them a crisp white. He soon came to the lake but due to no rain it was further out that usual. _Strange, as long as it wont drive Riverclan crazy like last time_ remembering the stories of what Brightheart had told him when he was a kit.

Deep in thought Winterpaw didn't even hear his mentor sneak up behind him until it was to late. "Humph" the air was knocked out of him from a surprise attack, all he could see was the bright colour of fire_ Oh no fire, the forest is on fire_ but as his eyes became less blurry he realised it wasn't fire but bright orange fur. He made himself go limp before trying to manover o around onto his back. But because Firestar was to big and heavy for him, then it him, if he can distort time surely he can travel back a few moments ago and be ready for Firestar. Winterpaw bunched all his muscles as he concentrated on one time zone but nothing happened. _What if I close my eyes, maybe that will help_. So he tried, the weight of his mentor was lifted and before he knew it he was still at the lake but alone. He grinned to himself but this time focused all his sensed around him. Winterpaw heard the rattle of pebbles as Firestar leaped into the air behind him, just before his mentor could land on him, Winterpaw moved to the left and raked an sheathed paw along his mentors side. "Well done" Firestar congratulated his apprentice. "I wasn't going to let you do it twice now was I" Winterpaw replied, only once he said it did he realise his mistake, Firestar was sat there with his head cocked to one side "what do you mean by twice Winterpaw" he asked completely confused. "Uh well, you wont believe me if I told you but I can distort time" Winterpaw replied, Firestar just nodded, " A dawns light, a winters chill will rise above the four" Firestar whispered shocked, "Winterpaw if you can distort time, what is Dawnpaws" Firestar asked his bewildered apprentice, "Leafpool said it was the knowledge from when time started" he replied. Sadness began to creep into Firestars eyes but as soon as he blinked it vanished. "Ok, we need to have a word with Dawnpaw, does she know" Firestar asked, Winterpaw taken back by this sudden question replied "N..n-no".

When both cats got back Winterpaw went of to find his sister, who was still curled up asleep, as no one else was in there Winterpaw decided to get some wet moss to throw at her, _that will wake her_ he thought as prodding her wouldn't help and he didn't want to shout either. He soon got the wet moss and threw at her, Dawnpaw completely shocked and wet got up and chased after Winterpaw to get him for what he had done. Their clan members that were out of the dens had amused faces on them as they guessed what had happened. Winterpaw ran into Firestars den, "No Winterpaw wait we cant go in there" Dawnpaw shouted after him. "Dawnpaw come in" Firestar called. Nervously she entered his den and sat down where Firestar pointed with his tail. "What is the meaning of shouting at Winterpaw when he isn't in here" he asked her. Dawnpaw gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks before replying "I'm sorry Firestar I thought I say him go in here". "Sorry catches no prey" he mewed back, he gave a brisk nod which confused Dawnpaw further, before Winterpaw pounced on her from the darkness.

After their conversation Dawnpaw was completely bewildered about a special power she never knew she had, and also they worked out on how to defeat the wolves of which wont happen for a few moons. As they made there way down high-ledge Firestar called for a clan meeting. They made there way down quickly only to be motioned to sit as the base. "We must be getting our warrior names" Dawnpaw mewed to Winterpaw excitedly, only to get a nod out of him. "Brambleclaw, Foxleap do you believe that Dawnpaw is ready" Firestar asked them, they both gave a nod of which Brambleclaw's face is screwed up in pain after moving his leg. "Winterpaw is too ready. I Firestar leader of Thunderclan call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices, they have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I condemn them to you as warriors in their turn" Firestar leaped down from where he stood to stand in front of the two apprentices. "Winterpaw, Dawnpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life's" Dawnpaw shivered from muzzle to tail tip, hoping to hid her excitement she replied "I do" which came out squeaky the Winterpaw replied also the two famous words "I do" confidently and loudly. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names, Dawnpaw from this moment on you will be known as Dawnflight, Starclan honours your courage and your skill in hunting and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan" Firestar rested his muzzle upon her head of whom gave him a respectful lick on his shoulder. "Winterpaw from this moment on you will be known as Winterstorm, Starclan honours your skill in battle and also your wisdom and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan" Again Firestar rested his head upon Winterstorms who also gave him a respectful lick on the shoulder "Dawnflight, Winterstorm" the clan cheered, Cloudtail and Brightheart went other to there two kits and congratulated them. Suddenly the cheering died away as rustling came down through the entrance of the camp. It was Polarstorm from Windclan "help the wolves are attacking our camp".

**Awww cute a little cliffy for you guys and as promised it is longer please review and if improvements can be made please let me know.**


End file.
